


>Jade: Realize.

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humanstuck, Prom, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: Rose asks Jade to the prom...as friends.





	>Jade: Realize.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my wonderful friends for giving me writing motivation i love yall

Your name is Jade Harley and Rose has just invited you to your school dance...as friends. Cool, right! Yeah! This is so cool! You’ve never gone to a school dance before, you never had anyone to go with, so you guess a friend is better than nothing.

“Jade?” Right, Rose is still waiting for your response. “Sure!” You smile at her, a look of relief washes across her face. “Great. So I suppose we’ll arrange the specifics over text.” A blush rises over her face, is she embarrassed or something? “Specifics as in when I’ll pick you up for it and such.” You nod. Gosh this is going to be fun!

 

-

 

You stand in front of your mirror, it’s the day of the dance. You’re wearing a really nice bright blue dress and sparkly red shoes. You’re...nervous. You smooth out the wrinkles in it with your hands, do you look okay? You look at your hair, is it okay? You grab a brush and slowly bring it through your curly hair, it catches on a few knots that you get out with your hands. You finally get out all (most) of the knots and style it to be a little bit cuter. Alright. Rose should be picking you up in the next half hour. You feel...butterflies in your stomach.

You make your way downstairs. John is also waiting there, in a suit. “Hey John! Are you going to the dance too?” He beams. “Yeah! You know Dave’s older brother.” Mr. I’m so cool and I don’t need emotions bluh bluh, yeah. You nod. “He asked me to it! As friends!” You smile. “That’s so cool! Rose also asked me...as friends!” (Why does that last part make your heart sink?) “Oh jeez, I would’ve never guessed, you look like you’re going out on a date.” You laugh. 

Wow, a date with Rose, could you imagine? 

...you could.

Nevermind that! You lock those thoughts out of your mind. Those thoughts are weird and make you nervous and...something else, so you don’t think about them.

You and John talk for a bit more, he calls you a furry, etc, etc, usual sibling conversations. You hear a knock on the front door a bit later. You and John both rush to open it, you get there first. On the other side of the door is...Dirk. “Oh, hey. Rose is in the car.” He awkwardly points behind him, you run outside before you can hear the likely awkward conversation ensuing between him and John.

You open the car door and hop inside. Rose is in a dark purple suit and she’s wearing a lavender tie. She looks… “Oh, hello Jade. You look...nice.” You can practically hear her smile without looking at her. “Thanks! You look nice too.” She really, really does. She’s beaming at you, and your heart jumps, and oh god you’re nervous again. You settle down into a comfortable silence and eventually John and Dirk get in the car.

You check your phone, message your friends on pesterchum, anything to keep you occupied on the drive. Dirk pulls into the school parking lot and you turn it off, shove it in your pocket. (Yes! A dress with pockets! Unbelievably cool, you know.) Rose takes your hand as you step out of the car. Oh, that’s...nice.

You walk into the gym together, and they must’ve cleaned it or sprayed something because it doesn’t smell like sweat like it usually does. The lights are also dimmed and there’s colored cloth covering them, your school doesn’t exactly have the budget to rent a disco ball, you guess. 

You go two go to hang out with your friends and Rose lets go of your hand. You don’t know why, but that makes you kind of sad. You liked it, her hand was warm. Dave and Karkat are arguing over Terezi as usual, and as usual she’s not paying attention to them at all. She’s instead running off from your group with Vriska to go make trouble. You make some conversation, but for some reason you can’t stop your mind from drifting to Rose! You decide to get some punch, maybe that’ll help clear your head. 

At the punch table they have those generic juice bottles that you buy for kids. You know, the kind of little cardboard box with an attached straw kind of thing. You take one and sip it, but you’re not really paying attention to the drink. Your mind is- again!- on Rose. Your face heats up when you think back to holding her hand and how you like how she looks in her suit and, stop! Why is this happening? 

You throw your empty juice carton out and walk to the bathroom. You wash your face with cold water, but it’s still warm. Why’s your face so warm? Why is all this happening? 

“Jade?” You jump when you hear Rose’s voice.

“Hey Rose!” You hope she can’t hear your nervousness. “They’re starting the dances soon, do you want to dance?” She’s leaning against the wall, trying to do her brother’s token cool guy thing. You can tell she’s worried. (Why’s she worried?) “Sure!”

Rose once again takes your hand and leads you out of the bathroom. You like holding her hand, you let yourself think that. She’s your friend, you’re allowed to! Rose leads you to the dance floor as a weird remix fades out and a slow dance song fades in. Rose hesitates for a moment before putting her arms around your waist. Oh. You put your hands on her shoulders.  _ Oh.  _ This is nice. You and Rose slowly sway to the music. 

Rose looks into your eyes for a moment and you think you see a soft smile on her face. You lean your head on her shoulder and she does the same, your arms are now wrapped around her back. You like holding her like this, you realize, and you like the way she’s holding you. It’s...nice. You like her.

Fuck. You like her.   


Your name is Jade Harley and… you think you might be gay.

“Jade, are you okay?” Rose asks quietly. You realize you stopped swaying. You lift your head up, look at her. She’s looking into your eyes again and…

You like her. You like Rose. 

You want to kiss her.

“I…” You look away from her. You feel your heart beating out of your chest. “Rose can we go somewhere private? I...have something to tell you.” You see her studying your face for a second. “Of course.”

You’re back in the bathrooms. You’re alone together in here. (Gulp.) “Is everything okay?” You can hear the concern in her voice. You hope this goes over well. “Rose...I…” You clear your throat and sink in on yourself a little. (This is mildly comical since you’re taller than her.) “I think I’m gay.” You watch her eyes widen, her mouth open in shock. “Holy- I- You’re.” You see her struggling for words and you’re so fucking scared. “You. You’re not joking, right?” You can hear something in her voice. (Is it hope? Does she like you? Bluh, stop projecting! She-)

You feel lips on yours for only a second before they disappear. 

“I- Fuck.” Rose looks away from you and covers her face. You touch your lips. “I- I didn’t mean to do that. I just- I assumed.” She gets quieter. She kissed you because...Rose likes you. Rose likes you! “I’m sorry, Jade.” She whispers. You are...you’re really really happy. Fuck yes.

Rose seems startled when you kiss her, but she quickly leans into it. Like, really leans into it. You pull back to catch your breath. You’re nervous and tingly and giddy, fuck, you might even be a little in love. 

The next few minutes are spent kissing, but you eventually have to stop. The dance is almost over. You spend a while making yourself look presentable and wiping Rose’s lipstick off your face. Rose does the same. 

You walk out of the bathroom holding hands. Dirk rushes over the second he sees the two of you. “Rose, help, he didn’t know I was asking him on a date, and-” He spots the two of you holding hands and laughs a little hysterically. “God, at least this went okay for one of us, huh?” Rose nods in agreement, she seems happy and a little flustered. “Uh, anyway, let’s just bring Jade and John home. The dance is almost over anyway.”

The car ride home is spent in a happy silence, you lean on Rose’s shoulder and she strokes your hair. (You can feel the awkward silence between John and Dirk from here. What happened?)

Rose walks you to the doorstep when you get home. John rushes inside the house. You tell him you’ll be a minute. “So.” Rose says. “So.” You say. You kiss her and she returns it. “Um. Are we…are we girlfriends?” You ask her. She’s beaming and you know why there are butterflies in your stomach. “Yes.” She says it so softly you almost don’t hear her. There are happy tears in your eyes and you kiss her again.

As you step inside your house you wonder how you’re going to explain this to your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> please tell me if you see any spelling errors or anything  
> [2/3/19 update, heres a picture ;]](https://gallows--calibrator.tumblr.com/post/182529734099/slow-dance)


End file.
